Dokter Teme, aku punya Penyakit Aneh!
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Hanya karena 'seseorang' Naruto terkena 'penyakit aneh', dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sasuke, seorang dokter baru di desanya, apakah Naruto bisa sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu? Baca ya.. RnR please.. 'fujoshi mode: on'


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Ini adalah BL kedua Shiryo setelah A LETTER, semoga minna-san suka, idenya sebenernya uda lama, tapi ru ada mood nulis tadi karena Shiryo bener-bener dalm taraf kebosanan tingkat akut..

Jadi Shiryo harap, Minna-san suka..

baiklah ayo mulai..

* * *

><p><strong>Dokter Teme, aku punya Penyakit Aneh!<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Naruto POV**

Di desaku yang kecil ini sedang terjadi sebuah perombakan yang aneh, dulu saat 'dia' belum datang, kurasa semua orang sehat-sehat saja, baik-baik saja, tapi semenjak 'ia' datang, semua orang terutama para gadis mendadak menjadi pesakitan, setiap hari mendatanginya dan sembuh sesaat setelahnya, tapi anehnya keesokan harinya mereka datang lagi padanya.

Tenang saja aku sedang tidak membicarakan seorang dukun, atau paranormal lainnya yang mengutuk pasiennya untuk sembuh dan sakit hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

Tapi, aku sedang membicarakannya, seorang dokter muda yang baru beberapa minggu lalu membuka praktik di desaku dan memasang lebel pengobatan murah untuk klinik barunya, jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang tertarik datang ke kliniknya yang menurutku memang berukuran kecil itu, tapi selalu penuh dengan antrian.

Awalnya aku agak sanksi dengan dokter itu, karena kupikir dia hanyalah dokter gadungan yang hanya mencari sensasi di desaku, sehingga separah apapun penyakitku, aku tak kan pernah datang padanya, tapi tidak kali ini.

Aku memutuskan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat kecil yang kurasa hanya berukuran 5X6 itu, mengambil nomor antrian dan membulatkan tekadku untuk menemuinya, orang yang sudah pasti mengerti tentang penyakit anehku ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kepercayaanku padanya muncul ya? Sudahlah jangan memikirkan hal itu, membuatku makin pusing saja.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berkulit tan itu duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali ia melihat kedepan, memastikan bahwa antrian panjang di depannya mulai menipis karena satu persatu pemilik nomor antrian masuk dan keluar ruangan bertuliskan 'dr. Sasuke Uchiha' itu.

Terkadang ekspresi bingung merasuki otaknya di balik kepala terbungkus rambut pirang menawan itu.

'Kenapa ya mereka itu?' batinnya bingung.

Jelas saja berkali-kali alis pemuda itu tertaut, kemudian sedikit tampang cengo menghiasi wajahnya, hal itu terjadi karena mereka, yang disebut sang pemuda sebagai orang penyakitan itu keluar dengan keanehan luar biasa dari ruang tertutup milik sang dokter.

Pipi merona dengan bibir komat-kamit atau tawa lirih yang tak jelas adalah dua ekspresi mutlak yang Naruto lihat dari pasien sang dokter yang secara kasat mata dapat dilihat bahwa mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengannya Ino," kata seorang gadis di sampingnya yang berkepala permen kapas.

"Tenang Sakura sedikit lagi," tanggap sang gadis blonde pada gadis yang bernama Sakura. Telunjuknya mengarah pada antrian yang hanya tinggal dua orang sebelum giliran mereka tiba.

"Tapi benarkah dia sangat tampan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentu saja, bahkan demi bertemu dengannya aku harus putar otak menciptakan alasan untuk penyakitku lho Sakura, eh ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kau kesini ya? Waah sayang sekali," kata Ino dengan raut kecewa.

"Ya begitulah, habis aku baru dengar ini kemarin, soalnya hampir tiga minngu ini aku keluar desa untuk membantu ayahku," kata si gadis pink kecewa.

"Ya sudah, aku hanya bisa berpesan sedikit Sakura, nanti kalau kau melihatnya jangan pingsan ya, soalnya dia ganteng sekali~~" pesan Ino.

Naruto hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya mendengar celotehan dua gadis disampingnya, syaraf keingintahuannyapun meningkat, satu tanya, benarkah dia sehebat itu?

**-Shi Shiryo-**

Tiba gilirannya masuk, sang pemuda menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, seakan kerongkongannya tidak terambah air selama berminggu-minggu, keringnya kerongkongan itu malah menekan otaknya untuk menciptakan kata gugup yang berlebihan untuknya. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kedua gadis disampingnya yang bisa Naruto bilang gila karena terus saja tertawa lirih dan komat-kamit tak jelas.

Pintupun dibuka, hidung Naruto seakan takjub dengan wangi khas ruangan itu, bukan bau obat dan hal-hal lainnya yang menjemukan seperti layaknya rumah sakit atau klinik-klinik lainnya, tapi bau harum yang menenangkan jiwanya. Disana, didepannya, ada seorang pemuda seusianya, memakai mantel putih dan kacamata menghiasi dua mata hitam legamnya yang begitu menusuk saat onyx itu melihat Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan," tawar sang dokter santun.

"Te-terima kasih," kata Naruto menanggapi.

"Jadi tuan, siapa nama anda?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto dengan dada berdebar hebat.

"Bisakah anda beritahu saya tentang keluhan anda tuan?" tanya sang dokter lagi.

"Eum baiklah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering terkena demam mendadak," jawab sang pasien untuk penjelasan pertamanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak, aku juga merasakan jantungku berdetak tak wajar, seperti baru saja berlari ratusan kilometer dokter, tapi anehnya aku tak melakukan apapun," terang Naruto lagi, sang dokter mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa aku menderita penyakit aneh dokter," kata Naruto lagi, Sasuke kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa anda bisa berkata begitu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Karena itulah yang kurasakan,"

"Apa yang anda sebutkan tadi masuk dalam gejala penyakit anda?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, Naruto mengangguk mengikuti.

"Bisa anda deskripsikan gejala lainnya tuan?" pertanyaan sang dokter setelahnya, di tangan kanannya sekarang sudah ada sebuah pulpen untuk menulis, membenarkan letak kaca matanya sang dokter menatap Naruto, "Silahkan beri tahu saya gejala penyakit anda tuan," perintah sang dokter membuyarkan lamunan si pemuda pirang.

"Ya ya, selain demam, aku juga merasakan tubuhku sering terasa panas seperti terbakar, terutama wajahku," jelas Naruto kemudian.

"Terbakar? Apa anda pernah menjadi korban kebakaran sebelumnya?" tanya sang dokter dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Belum,"

"Lalu?" Sasuke sekarang melihat dengan tatapan aneh pada Naruto.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi dokter, jantungku yang berdetak tak wajar itu malah membuatku susah makan dan sulit tidur," jelasnya lagi.

"Keluarga anda ada yang memiliki sejarah penyakit jantung?"

"Tidak dok,"

"Apa intensitas kebiasaan sulit tidur dan makan anda sudah berlangsung lama?"

"Belum dok, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu,"

"Apakah anda mengalami pusing berkepanjangan karena sulit makan dan tidur?"

"Nah, itu masalahnya dokter, hal itu membuatku takut, aku jadi pusing yang sangat akut karena dua masalah itu," jelas Naruto lebay.

"Lalu apa lagi tuan?"

"Pikiranku hanya bisa tertuju pada satu objek dokter," jawab sang pemuda dengan wajah pucatnya. "Setiap aku memikirkan, membayangkan dan melihat objek itu semua penyakitku itu muncul," lanjut sang pemuda.

"Manusia atau objek lain?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sekarang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Manusia dok," jawab Naruto polos.

"Haahhh," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pulpen biru itu sekarang tersandar santai di pegangan kursinya.

"Apa aku bisa disembuhkan dok?" tanya Naruto kalut.

"Tuan Uzumaki.."

"Apa aku memang punya penyakit aneh yang tak ada obatnya?" tanya Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Tuan Uzu.."

"Aku tak akan mati gara-gara penyakit ini kan dok?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tuan.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati dokter? Katakan kalau penyakitku ini ada obatnya," pinta Naruto, lagi-lagi dia memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Tu.."

"Aku tak mau mati dokter, aku ingin hid.."

"Tuan Uzumaki, ada obatnya, makanya dengarkan dulu Dobe!" teriak Sasuke yang kesabarannya sudah diluar limit.

"Ehh benarkah?" tanya Naruto cengo.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan ge-ja-la ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan katanya pada 'gejala'.

"Belum dok,"

"Jadi hanya satu obatnya Dobe, sekarang juga larilah pada orang yang telah meracuni otak Dobemu itu, peluk dia dan ucapkan, aku cinta padamu, akhiri dengan menyebut namanya, sudah jelas Baka-Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan dalam setiap katanya. "Jadi sekarang enyah dari ruanganku dan lakukan itu se-ka-rang!"

"Tapi dokter.."

"Apa lagi Dobe?"

"Do-dobe? Maksudmu apa memanggilku Dobe? Dasar Teme," balas Naruto.

"Teme?" tanya Sasuke dengan death-glare mematikan. "Kau ini adalah Dobe terbodoh di dunia, Dobe teridiot karena jatuh cinta kau sebut dengan penyakit aneh dan kau masih berani memanggilku Teme?"

"Cin-cinta?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya Dobe, jadi sekarang katakan pada orang idiot yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta bahwa kau mencintainya, dan aku yakin penyakit anehmu itu akan langsung sembuh," kata Sasuke dengan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme,"

"Ya sudah sana keluar dan katakana 'Aku-Cinta-Padamu' pada si idiot bodoh itu,"

"Tapi si idiot bodoh yang meracuni, membuatku terserang demam, memompa jantungku dan mebuatku pusing karena sulit makan dan tidur itu KAU, Teme!" teriak Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke terdiam, pulpen yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya sekarang tergulir manis dilantai, wajahnya yang sedari tadi serius sekarang melunak dan berganti dengan rona merah di pipi porselennya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Teme," kata Naruto berikutnya.

Jelas terlihat bahwa pipinya sama merahnya dengan pipi Sasuke, menunduk dan malu, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya sekarang karena ini lebih dari saat si pirang itu membayangkan si raven.

"Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"

"…"

"Jadi haruskah aku memelukmu sekarang?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Nyahahaha Shiryo emang lagi gila #padahal biasanya juga #plaKK<p>

Tapi Shiryo senang karena akhirnya bisa update fic lagi..

Shiryo bingung saat bikin sequel salah satu fic Shiryo #yang mana? *rahasia.. #dor dorr

jadi malah lari ke sini, bukan bermaksud melakukan pelarian #peyuk-peyuk naluto * tepar dihajar sama Sasuke..

Ahh sudahlah daripada makin kacau lebih baik..

REVIEW ya..

jadi..

Rewiew n' Ripiuuu ^^b


End file.
